In the mobile Internet era, news reading is increasingly showing the characteristics of fragmentation. Compared to the PC era in which users generally browse news in a fixed period of time, mobile users may open a news client at any time when bored to browse the news of interest. Therefore, the news client based on the smart phone is increasingly becoming the main tool for the majority of Internet users to acquire news. The user experience of most of the news clients basically follows the logic of a traditional portal. For both the home page and the channel, the news is edited and artificially selected or recommended by a recommendation algorithm, and the news is generally sorted in a certain time granularity according to the publication time. Here the time granularity can be at a level of a minute, an hour, three hours and so on. Users will generally feel very uncomfortable since they are unable to perceive how much content has not been browsed when browsing. In addition, according to the news sorting method of the traditional news client based on the publication time, there will be a regret of missing good news. For example, the user opened the news client at 9:00 am, in which the news sorting is as shown in FIG. 1. The user opened the news client again at 11:00 am in the spare time. At this time, if it should be ensured that the news list is sorted at a granularity at a level of an hour, the newly recommended news can only be the news published after 9:00 am and before 11:00 am. If the news is not high in quality or there is no new news (there is newly published news but its content is the same as the previous news so that it is not appropriate to recommend) during this time period, users have to either browse these low-quality news or simply cannot refresh more content. In fact, the 7:00 am to 9:00 am is the peak in which high-quality news is published. Because the layout is the restricted, the news displayed to users in the last time is only a part of carefully selected news. There is no chance to display a lot of high-quality news. It would be a pity that it would not recommend this part of news just because the time of the news list should be kept in order.
There is no effective solution for the problem in the traditional art that more pieces of news cannot be refreshed via a refreshing operation due to the fact that a news client sorts news according to the publication time of the news.